


queen of my heart

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: wings of wax [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: If there’s anything Blake Belladonna knows, it’s when her girlfriend isn’t doing well, one way or the other.Five times Blake takes care of Yang, and one time she doesn't have to.





	queen of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a comfort fic about Blake taking care of Yang, set when Blake is almost out of college and they're living together. I wanted to represent how someone can be on meds and take them regularly but still have mood fluctuations, because that's just life. It's a big part of bipolar disorder, at least for me. I also wanted to show the little tiny ways people take care of each other. Enjoy!

 

If there’s anything Blake Belladonna knows, it’s when her girlfriend isn’t doing well, one way or the other. They’ve been together for too long, they live together, Blake knows her too well to let it slip past her. She knows the ways Yang’s disorder presents itself. (It goes both ways as well- Yang has always taken care of her in ways she didn’t even realize she needed.)

Blake also knows Yang will run herself into the ground if unchecked. The problem is convincing her to slow down when she doesn’t register that she needs to. It’s difficult. But it’s something Blake is willing to do.

 

**i.**

Blake was completely and totally absorbed in her book. It was a gorgeous story with that checked all her boxes- romance, heroism, fantasy. She loved it. Yang had even given it to her “just because”. She glanced over to check on her, expecting Yang to be asleep. She wasn’t. She was on her phone, absently scrolling.

“Yang,” she said, voice soft. “Why haven’t you gone to sleep?”

She took a moment to look over, blinking slowly. “‘M not tired.”

Blake knew it for the half-truth it was. While her mind may not have been tired, her body sure was. “You should sleep, hon,” she whispered, reaching over to brush hair out of her face. Yang shrugged. Blake sighed and rifled through the pages of her book to find the end of the chapter. Yang would catch on if she turned the light off right then, but if she read through the chapter and then went to sleep, Yang may give in.

Blake kept reading as planned, itching to turn the page when she hit the end of the chapter. As much as she wanted to keep reading, she wanted Yang to sleep more. So she put her bookmark (a Polaroid of their friends) in to mark her spot and closed the book.

“Let’s sleep, Yang, it’s late.” Yang looked back over at the sound of her voice.

“Oh. I guess so.”

“Hey, come here,” Blake said, coaxing her into putting down her phone and sitting up. They moved close to each other, Blake leaning in to touch her face and kiss her. She kept her eyes open for just a moment longer than Yang to watch her eyes flutter shut in contentment. Blake couldn’t help but smile against her lips; she was constantly reminded of how lucky she was. It was okay. She loved her life so much, and she was too aware of what it could be to take anything for granted.

They parted, Yang sighing happily. She must have been thinking the same thing, as she said “I love being able to kiss you goodnight.” Blake smiled.

“I love it too,” she replied, voice soft. “I love _you_.”

“I love you too.”

Blake rolled over to turn the light off as Yang settled into her favorite cuddling position. Blake then moved into the space created for her, head on her chest and arm around her waist.

“Promise me you’ll try to sleep?”

“Promise,” Yang mumbled.

 

**ii.**

This was the only way Yang ever wanted to wake up, with Blake sleeping on or near her, barely-there sunlight beginning to light the room, birds chirping faintly.

Blake mumbled something incoherent as Yang shifted out from under the covers, rolling over and taking them with her. Her dark hair splayed out against the pillowcase, pale skin of her neck exposed. Yang leaned over to lay a gentle kiss on her shoulder before getting out of bed. She tugged her tank top back into place as she went over to the window, closing the curtains and letting them block out the light. Blake sighed, sounding pleased as she nestled further into her blankets.

Yang went about her morning ritual by herself, until she put the tea kettle on. She didn’t hear Blake get out of bed, but smiled when something warm was pressed to her back and arms wrapped around her.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Yang said, warmth in her tone, and wasn’t surprised by the almost belligerent grumble she received in reply. Blake wasn’t much of a talker in the morning. “Want toast?”

“Please,” Blake responded, squeezing her waist before letting go and sitting down at the table. Yang had already put an extra piece of bread in the toaster, so she simply took the jam out of the fridge and put it on the table. Blake reached for her arm as she went to walk away, pulling her into a hug.

Yang laughed. “Aww, somebody’s cuddly today.” She held Blake close, kissing her hair.

“You got up without me,” Blake said with a hint of a whine, burying her face in Yang’s shirt.

“Were you lonely?” She felt Blake nod against her, and held her tighter for a moment. “I’m sorry. I’ll wake you up next time.”

“Okay,” Blake murmured. Yang rested her cheek against her head until the toaster dinged. She let go and went over to grab the toast, putting the pieces on plates and bringing them over to Blake. “Can you bring me my allergy meds?” Her voice was gentle, but when she looked up at Yang, her golden eyes were sharp and focused. Yang had to sigh. She knew her too well.

“Yeah,” Yang replied. She went over to the cabinet, taking Blake’s and her own medicine bottles out. She also grabbed and filled a couple of glasses with some water. When she set the bottle and glass in front of Blake, she smiled at her.

“Thanks,” she said. Yang took her meds, aware of the way Blake watched her. The soft smile she had told Yang what she already suspected. Blake just wanted to make sure she took them.

“Love you,” Yang told her before she started eating. Blake didn’t reply, mouth full of toast, but the way she blinked at her was enough. Yang knew.

 

**iii.**

| [Blake, 12:01pm: Have you eaten?] |

| [Yang, 12:05pm: Eating now kitten. Thank u] |

| [Blake, 2:03pm: I have to go to the library, want me to bring home dinner?] |

| [Yang, 2:07pm: Yes pls whatever u want is fine] |

| [Blake, 2:10pm: I'll be home around six] |

| [Yang, 2:11pm: Ok luv u] |

| [Blake, 5:55pm: Coming home] |

| [Yang, 5:57pm: Be safe] |

 

**iv.**

Blake knew the moment Yang came in that she wasn’t feeling well. She dragged her feet, her violet eyes dull, her lips downturned. She barely gave her a greeting before dropping her bag and coming over to the couch where Blake rested.

“Hi, love,” Blake said as Yang threw herself into the plush cushions. “Should I ask how your day was?”

“It wasn’t my day that was bad,” Yang responded, a heavy sigh punctuating the pause between her sentences. “It’s my mood.”

Blake nodded, placing her bookmark in between the pages and setting her book aside. “Come here,” she requested, making room where she laid back against the arm of the couch. Yang scooted over and let herself fall into the space next to Blake. “What's wrong?”

Yang let Blake hold her as she spoke. “I don’t know, I’m just really sad, and my period is due soon, so it’s even worse. Is that dumb? I feel like it’s dumb.”

“No, it’s not,” Blake soothed her with her words and her fingers in her hair, smoothing out the snarls and stroking through the soft strands. Yang let herself relax, shifting to be more comfortable. “Do you want to talk about it or should we watch TV?”

“Will you read to me?” Yang’s voice carried a hint of pleading, and Blake could never say no to her.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, gentle affection in her voice. “Want me to start over?”

“Whatever you’d like, kitten,” Yang mumbled. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Blake murmured with a kiss to her head. She reached for her book, turning it to the first page. She cleared her throat and read from the beginning, absently scratching at Yang’s head as she did it.

It didn’t take long for Yang to fall asleep. How could she not? Their couch was famously comfy, her girlfriend was warm, her voice so peaceful. The sound lulled her to sleep, Blake continuing to read until she was sure Yang was sleeping. She then turned back to her bookmark and read for herself, still combing through Yang’s hair.

  
**v.**

Yang had been restless all day. She got up early, she cooked breakfast, she went for a run and stayed out longer than usual, she cleaned the house. Blake stayed out of her way for the most part, only ensuring she remembered to eat and drink water. She also managed to get Yang to nap for a little while, Blake staying awake to make sure she slept. It was then no surprise when after dinner, Yang asked her a question.

“Hey, Blake. Do you want to go out and get ice cream?”

Blake kept her expression neutral. The truth was that she didn’t really want to. She wanted to stay curled up on the couch and read her book. But Yang looked at her with such pleading eyes, and she was shifting her weight, and God, Blake could never say no to her.

“Sure,” she finally responded. The sunny smile that burst onto Yang’s face was reward enough. “Let me put jeans on, okay?”

“You don’t _have_ to,” Yang said, with a flirtatious up-and-down glance at her legs that brought a blush to Blake’s face.

“Mm, I think I do,” Blake replied with a small smile. She stretched out on the couch to crack her back before getting up, letting her shirt ride up. She caught Yang’s eye as she did it, and was satisfied with the way she immediately turned red and looked away. Blake got up, surprising Yang by going to her instead of walking away. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, drawing her into a kiss. Blake felt her smile against her lips; she couldn’t stop a happy sigh in response.

When they parted, Yang pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Hey, wanna take my bike? It’s warm enough.”

Blake leaned into her touch. “Yeah, okay,” she told her. “I do need to get dressed then.”

Yang nodded, letting her go, but staying where she stood. Blake swore she heard something about “I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave” as she went to the bedroom.

When Blake was dressed and they had left their apartment, Yang settled her helmet on her head for her like always, checking the fit. Blake kept her eyes on her face while she did it, admiring every little detail. “Stop looking at me like that,” Yang laughed.

“Never,” Blake replied.

The ride wasn’t long, but that was okay. Blake enjoyed their closeness, the fresh air of a spring night, and, despite what her mother would say, riding a motorcycle was fun. It had the added benefit of making Yang feel better. Once back home, she seemed content to join Blake on the couch, playing a video game while Blake read her book, tapping her foot on the floor more slowly than earlier.

“Blake?” She made a sound in response, glancing up from the pages to her girlfriend’s face. “Thank you.”

“What did I do?” she asked, focus shifting from her book to more important matters.

“I don’t know, just- everything,” Yang said. “You do a lot for me. So thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Blake murmured. She put the book aside, moving closer to Yang and turning to face her.

Yang chose to reply with a kiss.

 

**+**

In the library, Blake woke up when her cheek hit her textbook. Finals week was always hell. She lifted her head in confusion, trying to blink the sleepiness away. She sat up, golden eyes focusing on the clock on the wall. Three in the morning. Standing up, she dug into her bag to find her phone. She had forgotten to send Yang a reminder to go to bed, but to her surprise, she had received a text around midnight.

[Yang❤: luv u]

With a yawn, she began to pack up her things. Thinking about nothing in particular, she left the library and headed home. The drive wasn’t long, but she blasted her favorite songs to make sure she didn’t fall asleep. Once at their building, she dragged her heavy backpack out of the passenger seat, lugging it up the stairs.

When Blake opened the door,she expected the lights to be on and Yang to be doing something on the couch. She found the living room to be silent and dark instead, with faint light spilling in from the kitchen. Turning the light on, she saw that the floor was vacuumed, her bookshelves dusted, the miscellaneous mess of everyday life tidied up. She sighed, listening for sound from the bedroom when she took her coat and shoes off. There was none, to her surprise. A smile made its way onto her face when she peeked into the (also clean) kitchen and saw flowers on the table, but worry remained in the back of her mind. She put her bag down on the floor and went further into their apartment, worry shifting into anxiety when there was no light from the bedroom. She wondered if Yang had gone somewhere without telling her.

But when she pushed the door open, the streetlamp glow from the window was enough for her to see Yang, asleep in their bed. She looked so peaceful, curled up underneath the blankets, a curl or two spilling out from her bun, that Blake relaxed immediately. She walked slowly, careful not to make a sound, to the bathroom and waited until she closed the door to to turn the light on. Going through her nightly routine, noting how everything was spotless, she couldn’t help but smile. It was good to know Yang was able to deal with whatever her mood was and still be able to sleep. It meant she was doing alright. When she left the bathroom, she paused for a moment at the sight of her girlfriend. _I love her so much_ , she thought, heart aching. She tiptoed to the bed, careful to put her clothes in the laundry basket and not on the floor.

Yang made a sleepy sound when Blake got underneath the blankets, eyelashes fluttering as she cracked her eyes open.

“Hey,” she mumbled.

“Go back to sleep,” Blake whispered. Settling into their bed, head on her pillow, nestling into the blankets, Yang’s warmth at her side, all felt so good she couldn’t help but sigh deeply. Yang moved closer, tugging at her shoulder until they were curled up together, Blake’s back to Yang’s chest. Blake melted into her, tilting her head when Yang pressed her face into her neck. Her warm hand found its way underneath Blake’s shirt to rest on her hip, thumb stroking the soft skin.

“How was your day?” Blake felt the vibrations of Yang’s voice in her back, as well as her lips moving against her skin, and took a moment to contemplate how lucky she was before responding.

“Long,” she replied, closing her eyes.

“That sucks,” Yang breathed out, absently kissing her collarbone. She sounded like she was about to fall asleep again, so Blake settled her hand over hers.

“It’s okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” A few seconds later, Yang’s breathing settled into a softer and steadier pace. Blake smiled, adjusting one last time to be most comfortable. She fell asleep quickly, tired out from the day and comforted by Yang’s presence. Just before she slipped out of consciousness, she had the thought of _I’m so happy._  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to thank everyone who's been so kind in the comments of the previous fics of this series! You all have encouraged me to continue writing in this AU, and I appreciate the support :') I have three-ish fics in progress at any given time, so I have a lot of content! I'm really excited about one coming up :> and if you're itching for some angst, I have some in the works. I also have one I'm hoping to post closer to New Year's. Rest in peace my homework!


End file.
